New prof, new problems?
by bigloser
Summary: This is based on a dream that I had and it just grew into this.


I walked down the classroom corridor of Duel Academy. It was a slow morning today, for which I was grateful. I could handle myself no problem, but sometimes situations, such as fights between Obelisks and Slifers got a little out of control. Even though I had been a security guard here for five years, I still hated moments like those.

But now it was time to focus on the present. It was almost time for morning classes and I was keeping an eye out for any truant students. But then I saw the very thing that got old after about my first couple of months: Two Obelisk blue boys had just shoved a Slifer Red student and he fell and his books, folders, and papers scattered everywhere. _"Crap,"_ I thought. _"Not this early."_

I jogged to the scene. "Hey!" I shouted. "What are you doing?" One of the Obelisks looked at me.

"What's it to you?" he asked and I couldn't believe just how stupid these kids could be at times. Despite five years, I still haven't gotten used to it. I doubt I ever could get used to it.

I pointed to the badge on my shirt. "It's my job. Now back off."

The one who spoke to me looked at his friend, gave a slight chuckle, and took a swing at me with his right fist. I brought my left arm up, blocked it, and then punched him just below his ribcage. The wind was knocked right out of him. I then grabbed him by his neck and threw him behind me and he fell to the ground, clutching where I hit him and gasping.

Then the second Obelisk made a move. He started coming up to me and I leaned back and got him with a sidekick to the stomach. As he bent over holding his gut I asked, "still want to try?"

All he could do was hold his stomach.

Jaden Yuki watched the scene as the guard handcuffed the two Obelisks and hauled them off to the discipline office.

"Not again," Syrus Truesdale said from beside Jaden. "Why do these Obelisk's always have to mess with us?"

"No kidding," Alexis Rhodes said from Jaden's other side. "Sometimes I'm almost ashamed to be an Obelisk."

"Now if he could duel as well as he can fight," Jaden said, "he would be the ultimate opponent."

I had heard what Jaden had said and it always made me feel out of place. My younger brother had given me his duel deck when he retired from the pros so that nobody could challenge him. It was a pretty powerful deck, but I had never been able to figure it out, not completely.

Dr. Crowler ran to the Academy docks, with Bonaparte trying to keep up beside him. "What is the big rush?" Bonaparte asked.

"The new professor is arriving within the hour," Crowler replied. "This is a good day for the academy. First Aster Phoenix arrives as a student and now we're going to have a famous professor." Crowler and Bonaparte arrived at the docks and struggled to catch their breath. "So who is this guy anyway?" Bonaparte asked.

Crowler looked surprised. "You mean you don't know?" Crowler reached into his coat and pulled out a promotional poster, unfolded it, and showed it to the shorter man. It was of a man with short, black hair, slightly tanned skin, brown eyes, wire rim glasses, and Wolverine-like sideburns. "It's Jay Guzman," Crowler stated. "He is seven-time state and three-time national dueling champion and he is going to be the new Slifer professor."

"Shouldn't he take over as the new Obelisk professor?" Bonaparte asked.

"I asked him that too," Crowler replied. "He said that Slifer seemed more appropriate."

"Well if he's a champion," Bonaparte remarked. "Then he might know just how to turn those slackers into stars."

A ship arrived at the docks and Crowler was practically jumping like a high school girl. The ramp extended and the man from Crowler's poster was the first one down it, carrying two gym bags.

"Welcome to Duel Academy!" Crowler said excitedly, almost sounding like how he was acting. "I am Dr. Crowler! If you need anything, don't hesitate to see me!"

"Great," Jay replied almost neutrally. "Just show me where I'm staying and then direct me to the classroom."

Jaden sat in his seat in the classroom, head in one hand with the elbow on the desk. "Where's the prof?" Jaden asked. "Why didn't they just give us a free day? There is no one here."

Before anyone around him could reply, Jay came into the room from the faculty door at the back in a dress shirt, black jeans, and hiking boots. He set his suitcase beside the overhead projector. "Good morning," he said. "What? I don't get some kind of welcome for my first day?" The students gave a round of applause. "That's better. Now first off, I am Jay Guzman and I'm the new Slifer professor."

"Hold on." Syrus spoke up. "_The _Jay Guzman?"

"You want an autograph or something?"

After a moment of speechlessness, Jay said, "Worry about that later. Now let's get started."

After the class was over, Jay said, "All right now, I want a report on the history of duel monsters in two weeks." Everyone groaned; Jaden almost freaked out. "Normally I ask for ten single-spaced pages, but I'm in a giving mood today, so five, single-spaced, pages." Jaden slouched forward on his desk with a look of despair on his face.

A/N: It's gonna get better, I swear to God. I'm open to any suggestions.


End file.
